My Hero
by stratusfiedorton
Summary: Chapter 12 is up.!rated R for sexual content.Now that trish is resqued from Christian, and Randy has confesed his feelings for her, can she accept it, and admit her feelings too? If so, will bad obsticals happen when they are together?RandyTrish Pairing.
1. The beginning

**A/N: I do not own anybody in this fic. Everything is owned by Vince McMahon. Any coincidences are pure. Everything you read is purly fictional. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Characters: Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, other WWE Characters.**

Trish was chilling out in her locker room waiting for Christian to come back. She knew that he wasn't going to be happy at all. He just lost a match to Chris Jericho for a number one contenders match. She knew he was going to want to take his frustration out on somebody, and she was the perfect target. No more than 10 minutes later, as expected Christian came in with Tomko looking totally pissed off. So even with knowing fair well what was going to happen to her, she went up to Christian with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hey Christian…great match tonight." She said trying to be as calm as possible. Christian looked at her with an evil glare.

"Great match? Great match? Are you kidding me? I lost that match Trish…is that why you have that smile on your face? You like to see me lose?" He asked in a fury starting to walk towards her.

N-…No Christian. I don't like seeing y-…" She didn't have time to finish because she felt his hand connect to her face in hard slap against her right cheek. Trish yelped in pain as she felt the sting on her cheek, and tears threatening to fall.

Christian picked her up by the hair as she screamed in pain.

"Awwww, Trish did I hurt you? That's just too bad isn't it? You deserve it though. You are nothing but a slut. You'd sleep with anyone to get anywhere. Oh but you can't do that now. You know why? You belong to me, and if I ever catch you speaking to another man about your problems or anything, you are gonna get the beating of a life time, lose your looks and end up on life support! You don't want that. Do you?" He said pulling her hair tighter.

"Yes..Yes…I understand every word." She said with a scared voice.

"Good, now you stay here and do something to keep you occupied. Tyson and I are gonna go out and blow off some steam. We'll be here to pick you up later. Be ready." With that, he pushed her back on the ground, leaving her crying.

Trish crawled over to the couch, climbed up, and put her head in her hands thinking about why Christian abuses her like he does, and wishes she had the courage to leave him.

Right at 11:00 p.m. Christian and Tomko pulled out in front of the arena to see Trish waiting outside. He rolled down his window and yelled…

"Trish, get your slutty ass in over here! We're going to the hotel right now!

Without hesitation, she got up and ran over to where the car was, and got in the back seat so she can avoid Christian for the time being.


	2. In the hotel

**A/N: I do not own anybody in this fic. Everything is owned by Vince McMahon. Any coincidences are pure. Everything you read is purly fictional. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Characters: Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, other WWE Characters.**

The ride to the hotel was silent. Once they got to the hotel, they gathered their belongings, and went to the building to check in. Once they got there information for there room, they took the elevator up. The ride in the elevator was also silent. Once they heard the bell sound letting them know they were at their destined floor, they got out and searched for the room number. Once they found it, Christian slid the key into the slot, and opened the door. After all three were in, Tomko switched on the light. They saw a single bed, a cot, a t.v., and a bathroom. Christian looked at the room and finally spoke.

"Alright Tomko…you take the cot, I'll take the bed. I'm going to go change.

He went into the bathroom, and no more than 5 minutes later, he walked out and crawled into bed. Tomko was already in his sweats and t-shirt, so he was already laying down in the cot. Trish was quiet for the longest time before finally speaking up.

"Christian…where am I supposed to sleep?"

"He hesitated for a moment then finally said,

"Well…sleep on the floor like every other dog. I'm sure you'll get comfy" He laughed sadistically. Trish looked shocked at what he said, but decided not to argue.She went to the corner and just sat down looking out the window, thinking about what tomorrow is going to bring.

**A/N: End of chapter 2. Please review. I'd appreciate it.Randy will be coming into the picture shortly. It all depends on how many reviews I get. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Running into Ric

**A/N: I own absolutely nothing!**

**Main Characters: Trish Stratus Randy Orton, other additional characters as this story goes along.**

The next day, Trish woke up before both Christian and Tomko. She decided to get up and get washed up and dressed since they were to be at the arena at noon. She got her cloths together and went into the bathroom. Once she got in, she looked into the mirror, and saw a slight bruise that had formed on her cheek from the previous night.

"Guess I'll have to pack some make-up on today." She sighed as she walked over to bath and started the water. As she waited for it to fill completely, she discarded her clothing. When she saw the bath was filled up, she turned off the water and climbed in.

It took her about 15 minutes to get washed up. She drained the tub, and got out. She dried herself up, and got her new clean cloths. She wore a pair of black low-rise pants, with her 100 Stratusfaction Guaranteed belt. Also she wore her Green 2004 BOTY tank top that went just above her belly button, topping it off with a pair of stiletto heels.

After she was done in the bathroom, she got her bag, took out her hairbrush, and brushed her hair out. She didn't feel to fancy right at the moment, so she just put it up in a sloppy princess style, with a couple strands of her bangs in front of her face. She quickly went back in the bathroom, and quickly brushed her teeth. After that, she came back out and she felt like leaving the room for a while.

"Well…I guess going out for a little while won't hurt…as long as I'm back before he wakes up. She got the second card key that was on the dresser and walked over to the door. As she opened up the door she looked back at Christian, took a deep breath not wanting to think about what would happen if she was gone, getting shaken out ofher thoughts she left… the one thing she forgot to do though was put on the make-up to hide the bruise.

While walking through the hall, she ran into Ric Flair. Ric has always felt like a father to her, she could talk to him about anything. She did talk to him about anything…except for the most important thing about her and Christian, and the abuse that he gives her.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Ric walked over and greeted her with a warm hug.

"Hey Ric!" she said happily and returned the hug.

"So, how's my favorite diva doin?"

"Uh…I'm fine. Thanks. "She answered with dis-honesty not wanting to worry Ric.

"Good…that's good." He said trying to act pleasant. He knew there was something wrong. He could tell, he was willing to get some answers from her.

"sp how are you and Christian doing?" He asked hoping he'd get some answers out of that.

When he said Christian, her eyes bugged out of her head forgetting all about leaving Christian without him knowing. She then turned and faced Ric.

"Perfect…everything is perfect." She lied.

"Perfect huh?

"Yea."

"Really?"

"Yes, why?" she asked getting aggravated that he wouldn't let the subject go.

"Well, because I'm just looking for an explanation as to why you have a bruise on your cheek?"

**A/N: Well I hope you like that chapter. I'm updating real soon. I'll probably have two more chapters up by today! REMAMBERTO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xXxHeatherxXx**


	4. Unexpected suprise

**A/N: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Main Characters: Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, additional characters added into the story later on.**

"huh? What bruise?" she asked trying to cover up the truth. She was thinking about how he saw it, then she forgot about the make-up. She mentally slapped herself for that one.

"Trish, I am not stupid. That bruise is clearly visable. Tell me what is going on."he said sounding concerned.

"Nothing is going on okay?" she laughed nervously. "Everything is fine."

"I don't believe you Trish."

"I don't care if you believe me or not! Everything is fine!" she said as she ran away from Ric, and back to the room.

Minutes later, Trish returned to the room. Little did she know, Ric had followed her. She was about to enter the card into the lck when she heard him call her name.

"Trish." Ric walked up to her. "I think I know what is going on…a pretty good idea anyways. I mean it's clear to me now. I am no one to tell you what to do, but my advise is for you to get away from Christian as soon as you can…If you are to scared come to me or one of the other wrestlers. We all have your back. You know that. One word of him treating you like this…We will all hunt him down and rip him to shreds. Got it?" he asked her with a smirk.

"yes…I got it." She said and gave him a huge hug.

"Good…I hope you make the right decision and get away from him…Hey look hun I got to go now. See you later kid… and remember everything I said okay?

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Bye." He said giving her one last hug before leaving. She thought about what he said about everyone having her back and had a slight smile on her face.

As soon as Ric disappeared, Trish opened the hotel room door. Once she got in she was greeted with a not so happy looking Christian.

"Where did you run off to tramp?" he asked curiously.

"umm…I went outside to get some fresh air. Is that alright with you?" she asked standing up to him. He laughed sarcastically.

"Don't you get smart with me. You don't talk to me like that alright Trashy?" With that he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her all the way into the room. The force of him pulling her in was so great that once he let go she ran into the bed.

"Now we got to go to the arena in about half hour. We need to get going soon. Pack up what little stuff you have and take it to the car. Tyson is gonna watch out this window and make sure you don't try anything stupid. So take your things to the car, put it in the trunk, and come back. That is all you do. It shouldn't take that long at all. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." she said a bit annoyed that he felt she needed an over tattooed freak named after a frozen dinner company.

"Good." He said while getting dressed.

When Trish got done getting everything together, she did as was 'told' and took her stuff down to the car. As she was opening the trunk, a familiar voice approached her.

"Hey, What's up?" Trish turned around to see none other than…

**A/n: Hmmm I wonder who that could be? Another chappy coming soon! REVIEW!**


	5. Randy's Here

A/N: I own nothing. Everything is the property of Vincent Kennedy McMahon!lol 

**Main characters: Randy Orton,Trish Stratus, and additional WWE characters.**

Trish turned around and saw none other than one of her best friends Randy Orton. They have been friends since he first began working for the WWE. They became friends fast. They haven't talked or seen each other lately due to the fact that Randy was Worlds Champion, and he had a lot of appearances to do. Secondly Christian wouldn't let her walk out of the room unless she had a match or had to discuss a match with one of the other divas. It was quiet for the longest time before he spoke again.

"Hello?…earth to Trish." He started waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uhh…hi Randy…nice seeing you…bye." she said as she rushed passed him quickly not wanting to be long. She was almost to the door when his voice stopped her.

"Trish! What was that all about?" he asked her starting to get closer to where she was.

"Wh-..what do you mean? What was what all about?" she asked turning around so he couldn't see her face, and trying to pretend to not know what he was talking about.

"Trish, you aren't fooling anyone. I'm not dumb. There is something wrong and I want to know what it is." He said starting to close her in so she couldn't escape.

"Look, I'm fine Randy." She said turning around, "Everything is-…" she stopped talking after she realized exactly how close he was to her. They were so close they touched.

"Tell me." He demanded while putting his arms on either side of her so she couldn't escape. He desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"Randy, don't worry about it. Why do you care anyways?" she asked curiously.

"Because you are my friend and I care about you." he stated truthfully.

"oh…okay…well I got to go." She said trying to escape by going under his arm, but he stretched out his arm and pinned her back against the wall. She was squeezed between the wall and him. She was about to say something when she heard Christians voice.

"Trish we got to go to the arena now, come on."

Trish looked at Randy and gave him a look as if begging him to get away from her. Randy obliged and stepped away from her.

"I'll see you later Trish…Christian…Tomko." he said as he nodded his head to them and was off. While Randy was walking off he was thinking about Trish. He swore there was something different about her…physically…and mentally. He got in his car thinking really hard about it. He then remembered seeing a slightly colored bruise on her right cheek, and started thinking about how she got it.

"I'm deffinatly gonna have a talk with her soon…real soon.

**A/N: thank you to all the reviews I've gotten so far.**

**Trishrocks- **

**TrishOrton- **

**Tess-**

Rave8629-   
Huntersgirl 

A/N:I hope you enjoyed this chappy. More to come soon! To all my loyal viewers I have already luv ya lots! And as always REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

**xXxHeatherxXx**


	6. Building up Courage

A/N: I own absolutely nothing. All rights go to Vince McMahon 

**Main Characters: Trish Stratus and Randy Orton+ other minor WWE characters. **

**_Chapter 6_**

While Randy left, Christian spent no time at all with questioning Trish. Once they got in the car, he started asking the questions.

"So Trish…what did Orton want?

"Oh…nothing important…he just asked how I was doing and some other things."

"Oh, is that what took you so long?"

"Yea…I tried to leave but he wouldn't have it." She said trying to make her answer as short as possible so she wouldn't let any information leak.

"You tried huh?…Why are you lying to me Trish? I thought I taught you better than that." he said a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"No…I'm telling you the truth…I swear." rolling her eyes, not wanting to go deeper into the conversation

The ride to the arena was awfully quiet. Christian knew she was lying, and was thinking of a way to punish her for it later. Once they pulled into the parking lot, they got out, got their things, and headed for the building. They went to there locker room, and put there stuff away. Christian and Trish both had matches that night at the house show that night in Detroit MI. Christian would face Shelton Benjamin and Chris Jericho in a three- way for the IC title, and Trish would be defending her title against Victoria. Trish took the opportunity to escape Christian by saying that she had to discuss her match wither. What she really went to go do was go see Randy.

Trish went walking through the hallways in search for Randy's locker room. It only took her a couple minutes to find it. She hesitated for a moment, and raised her hand to knock. When she was about to knock one of the crew people stopped and told her that her match was in 5 minutes, and that she should be heading towards the gorilla.

"Crap!" she said a bit annoyed. She almost forgot about her match being so soon.

"Right at the perfect time to." She said annoyed once again. So without further hesitation, she rushed through the halls and went to the gorilla. Once she heard her theme hit. She made her way out to the ring, and started getting into character telling the fans to shut their mouths, and looking like she was about to hit them, then she climbed into the ring, and raised her title up in the air telling every one to stand up for her. When some didn't she gave them her famous dirty look, and did a swatting motion. After her music died down, she gave her belt to the timekeeper and awaited Victoria. Victoria made her way out and danced her way to the ring as Trish started laughing at her so-called dancing skills really putting her heel persona into action. Victoria got on the apron and jumped into the ring. After Victoria's music died down, Trish and her had a stare off. Trish started getting up in Victoria's face and Victoria did the same. After about a minute Trish had enough and slapped her. Trish ducked a clothesline, but Victoria knocked her down. Victoria went for the moonsault, but Trish rolled her up for two. Trish stomped away  
on Victoria in the corner and then mocked her shaking. Trish then went up top and got Victoria in a choke. Trish bowed to the audience and did the dance where she shakes her ass like Victoria (photos below), but Victoria hit a shot to the head on Trish. Victoria then hit a slam for two. Molly elbowed Victoria and then applied a neck hold on Victoria. Molly hit a suplex for two. Trish then went for the Stratusfaction, but Victoria rolled her up for two. Trish hit a double suplex and then Trish shoved shoved Victoria. Trish nailed a right hand and knocked Victoria into the corner with chops. Victoria shoved Trish and rolled her up for two. Victoria hit a back body drop onto Trish. Trish slowly got up and gave a few right punches. Trish went for a kick, but Victoria gave her a head but. Victoria lifted Trish up in attempt to get the widows peak on her, she got it and got a 2 count. Out of nowhere Molly Holly comes out and gets on the apron distracting Victoria. This gave Trish enough time to catch her breath, and schoolboy Victoria, holding onto her tights as the ref counted 1…2…3! Trish has retained the Womans Championship. She got up and smiled arrogantly as she retrieved her title. She them bowed to the audience and left the ring with Molly Holly celebrating her win, holding up her title happily. Once they got to the back, her and Molly parted ways . Trish walked down the hall going to try to make a second attempt to get to Randy's locker room. Before she did that, she showered and got cleaned up, and grabbed a bottle of water. She walked down the hall once again, When she found the room, and was about to knock yet another voice stopped her…

Christian was standing behind her with a curious look on his face. So he decided to see what she was up to. 

"Hey Trash. Where you headin?" 

"Uh… no where in particular. Just looking for a bottle of water" she lied. 

"Oh well…here ya go." He said getting a bottle behind his back. 

"Oh…thanks." She said looking kind of disappointed that she couldn't talk to Randy yet. 

"Well Trashy…I have my match in a couple minutes, and I want you to be in my locker room when I come back as the new IC Champion. So we can celebrate…so go to my locker room. See you after my match." Christian went to leave but stopped once he realized Trish wasn't moving. 

"I thought I said to go to my locker room?" 

"I heard you." 

"then go!" he shouted. 

"NO!" 

"What did you say?" he asked annoyed. 

"You heard me…NO! No chance in hell!

**A/N: end of Ch. 6. Hope you liked. Please review! **

**xXxHeatherxXx**


	7. Figuring It Out

**A/N:I own absolutely nothing in this story or anyone. All rights go to Vince McMahon.**

**This may be the last update I do for a while if I don't get reviews.**

Chapter 7 

Christian looked at Trish so angrily, he couldn't believe the audacity she had to stand up to him like that. That was it, no matter what, after his match she was going to get the ass whooping of a lifetime.

"Well, since you insist on being a bitch about it…" he grabbed her wrist and dragged her until they got to his locker room. Once the door opened, he dragged her inside.

"Now, stay here! If I see you gone you'll pay deeply later on!" he threw her down on the floor and held her down. "…or now!" he smacked her across the face. Trish tried screaming for someone to help but he covered her mouth and said, "SHUT UP!" so he smacked her again. Then he heard a crew guy knock on the door and said he had 2 minutes to get to the gorilla. After hearing that, Christian got up. Before he left he made Trish get up and after she was standing up, he punched her in the jaw, causing her to get a split lip. This is the first time that has ever happened. There is no way she'd be able to cover that up. Christian laughed.

"That'll teach you to never talk to me like that again!" he commented before walking out and slamming the door.

Christians match was a little under 25 minutes. The result ended in a DQ because of Tomko interrupting. This also ended with one royally pissed off Christian. Trish watched the monitor as he was heading towards the back. She decided to fight the fears and risk getting caught. Without further hesitation, she grabbed her Woman's title, and walked out of the locker room. Once she was out she looked both ways. She panicked when she saw Christian coming towards her. Once he saw her, he started chasing after her. When she saw him heading for her, she sped off as fast as she could, while screaming for help. She looked back and saw Christian wasn't far behind so she pushed herself to go faster. She looked back a while later and saw he was farther behind. She was still screaming for help until she ran into somebody's arms. She looked up at who it was, and it was none other than Randy Orton.

Randy looked down at a bloody lipped, teary eyed, helpless looking Trish. Once Trish saw who it was, she tried escaping, but he just tightened his hold around her, and whispered…

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright sweetie… I'm here now." while stroking her hair. All Trish could do was just cry and cling onto him tightly not wanting him to let her go. Randy saw Christian run up to them with a look of madness on his face.

"HEY! Let go of my property Orton!" he yelled.

Randy thought about it for a while, and thought about what he's seen. Trish looked beat up, scared, and lonely. Christian looked like a mad man ready to kill someone. So Randy added up everything in his head and it finally made sense. He figured Trish has been getting abused by the little CLB!

"NO!"randy said with anger in his deep voice.

"Why the hell won't you!" Christian asked annoyed, trying to reach.

"I am not letting you touch her CLB!" He said taking Trish out of his arms and hiding her behind him. " You don't deserve a woman like her. She is not your punching bag whenever you see fit. She doesn't deserve getting man handled by your ass!" he said in a fury.

"Well frankly it isn't your decision, it's hers. Isn't it Trish?" he said with a voice, demanding her to say yes.

"Well frankly, I don't give a rats ass and she isn't going anywhere with you tonight!"

"Trish tell him you are coming with me!" he said demandingly.

Trish just stood there silent, as randy looked back at her. She gave Randy a look as if to say 'Please help me'. Randy nodded letting her know he understood.

"Well CLB, there is one of 2 ways we could do this. 1. You stop abusing Trish. 2.I'll make you stop abusing Trish!"

"Yea whatever, you aren't gonna stop me! No one can stop me!"

"Well if you are so confident, lets have a match."

"A match? Oh please. Randy if you get into that ring with me. I will beat you to a bloody pulp! You are not in my league." he said confidently.

"Hmmm…well if you are so confident. Agree to the match. If you win, You get a title shot at my Worlds Heavyweight Title. If I win…I get you're woman…Trish.

**A/N:Well that is the end of Chapter 7. I hoped you enjoyed. As I said this might be the last time I update for a while, It really depends on how much you want the next chapter with the reviews I get.WellPeace out.**

**xXxHeatherxXx**


	8. Spending the Night Together?

**A/N: I own absolutely NOTHING!**

**Main Characters: Trish Stratus and Randy Orton + other minor characters**

Chapter 8 

Christian stood looking shocked in disbelief, and decided to do a double take.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. A match for my World's heavyweight title. On Raw… If you win, the title is yours. If you lose, I get Trish. Plain and simple.

"NO, absolutely not. I am not facing you in a god damn match."

"Hmmm…losing confidence eh/You afraid you'll lose?" he asked with a smirk onhis face, knowing that had to get under his skin.

"Hell no! I'm not afraid. I'd crush you!"

"PROVE IT!"

After minutes of hesitation, Christian finally gave in.

"Fine… I'll face you in a match…but until then…Come on Trish." Christian went passed Randy and tried grabbing Trish but Randy slipped in between them and blocked his way.

"What do you think you're doing CLB?

"I'm taking my girlfriend do you mind?

"Yea…actually I do. She isn't going anywhere with you."

"Yea…right.. anyways…" he tried grabbing her again, but Randy grabbed him and threw him against the nearest wall hanging onto him by his collar.

"what part of 'she isn't going anywhere with you' , don't you understand!"

"Fine…fine…fine man…whatever. Just put me down." CLB said in between deep breaths to breath.

"Okay fine." With that Randy let him go and he went flying down with a hard thud. "Now…Christian…I suggest you go leave right now before you suffer some consequences! Without further hesitation, Christian ran away not wanting anything to do with RKO at the moment. Randy watched him run away like a little cat chasing a mouse. After he disappeared, Randy turned to face Trish, and was quite surprised when she jumped up and gave him a tight hug. Randy returned the hug, and he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. They were like that for a good while until Trish finally broke the silence.

"Why?"

"Why what Trish?"

"Why did you protect me?" Randy put her down and looked deep into her eyes.

"Trish, I care about you, and I'll be damned if he ever lays another hand on you again. He could have killed you anytime. From what I see now…" he said lightly tracing the marks that CLB made on her face. "He is more than capable of doing so."

At this point Trish was crying. She never thought a man would ever talk to her like that again…she never thought she'd feel safe again. She wasn't used to it, and didn't take advantage. She thought everything Randy was telling her was just pity talk. He'd win the match for her safety then on his way to some other business.

" Yea…well he might have well just killed me anyways. Everything would be better that way." She said as she got out of Randy's grasp and started walking away before she felt him grab her by the arm and spin her around to face him.

"HEY! Don't you ever say that around me again! Don't you say that, don't you EVER say that. You hear me! You don't deserve anything he does to you. You deserve so much better!' He said raising his voice and shaking her a little bit. Trish was shocked by his tone of voice as she slowly felt tears well up in her eyes and fall. Randy saw the tears fall, and his heart sank. He pulled her in for a hug and whispered…

'I'm sorry. Sweetie you are okay now. You are safe. I didn't mean to shout at you like that…I'm sorry."

Trish and Randy just stayed locked in a tight hug for a long time…an eternity to them anyways.

After about 10 minutes, they were still in the same position, and Trish started calming down. She took a minute to think about everything and what happened just a while before.

"The match…" she spoke up.

"What about it sweetie?" he asked confused.

"What if you don't win Rands?"

"What if I don't win? I am not going to even think about not winning. I'm thinking positive. He is a CLB. I've beaten bigger people than him. I'll be damned if I lose."

"Yea but Randy, Christian is sneaky, he could do anything, he'll do anything to win…" Trish was about to keep on talking but was interrupted when she felt Randy's lips against hers, and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Trish was about to give in to the kiss before she quickly pushed him away.

"What in the blue hell was that for?" She asked feeling really awkward asking him, but wanted to know what provoked him to do that. Randy felt awkward answering her. To tell the truth he really had no idea why he did it. Maybe he just got caught in the moment…maybe her looks made him do it. He wasn't quite sure, so he had to make something up.

"Well…I had to shut you up somehow. "

"HEY!" she said slapping him lightly on the chest.

"Ow!" he said in a joking way. ' that really hurt!" he said trying to lighten her up. "Look, I'm gonna win the match. It's by my rules, no one can interfere, and if they do, I automatically win…plus do you really see CLB as Heavyweight material?…I mean…come on…seriously?"

"No…I perhaps not. As long as you win and you free me from those bastards Tyson and Christian for good."

"Yea of course…what has Tyson done to you? Just asking."

"Nothing…he just stands by and watches like any other day." At that moment Trish yawned. "Hey Rands…you think you could take me to the hotel?

"Yea….sure no problem. Just get your stuff."

"I can't. It's in Christians room."

" Well…don't worry. I'll let you borrow one of my shirts for tonight."

"Okay…thanks."

"Anything for a friend baby." He said as he winked. Trish laughed.

"Whatever lady killer." Randy laughed.

"Anyways…lets go lil lady." He said putting an arm around her leading her outside. Once they got to the car, he went to her side and opened it up for her.

"thanks."

"Uh- huh." He said as he closed the door once she was in, and he made his way to his side.Once he got in. he started his car, and they were off to the hotel.

The ride was silent since both were a little exausted after their day. They pulled into the hotel parking lot. Once they were parked, Randy got out, got his stuff, then went to Trish's side and opened up the door for her to get out. Once she was out he shut the door. Trish was still amazed at how he was treating her.

"Uh…thanks again Randy."

"No problem babe." He said winking and taking her hand leading her into the hotel. They got in, got room information ect… They went up the elevator, got to his floor, and searched for the room number. Once they got ther he asked Trish…

"Hey hun, could you get the key out of my back pocket?… my hands are kind of full."

"Sure." she said grabbing the key that was in his back pocket, taking out the card, put it in the slot, and opened up the door so he could get in. When he saw Trish didn't come in he asked,

"Why aren't you coming in?"

" Uh… I don't want to intrude…As soon as you lend me a shirt, I'll just go find Victorias room or something. I'll find it right now, then I'll come back." She said turning around and started walking down the hall, but her grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"No…don't go. You aren't intruding……far from it. I don't like getting lonely…please stay." He said pouting and giving her the all so cute puppy dog eyes. Trish knew she was getting sucked in by those icy blue eyes of his, but started trying to resist.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes." Tries to act ticked off. Randy's sad act grew even bigger as he started walking towards her with bigger puppy dog eyes, but with a big ass smirk on his face..

"Randy…." She walked backwards as he got closer. "Get that look off of you're face." Before she knew it her back was against the wall, and Randy still came towards her, until he was just a few inches away from her.

"So…are you going to stay or do I have to pick you up over my shoulder, drag you in there, and hold you hostage?" he smiled as only he could smile. Trish knew she couldn't resist it any longer.

"Okay…fine Orton. You win. I'll stay with you. Just for tonight." she said smirking.

"Good, I knew you'd have to give in sometime." He said smirking, obviously satisfied with himself.

"You are too full of yourself, you know that?" she said laughing slightly. Randy grunted as if to say he was insulted.

"I resent that! I am not full of myself."

"Keep telling yourself that Orton...one day it might actually come true." She said winking, as she walked into the room. Randys eyes followed her as she went in.

"this is gonna be one long night."

A while later, Randy and Trish were watching T.V. 'Comedy Central' to be exact. Randy was in the bed, Trish was in the chair. She started yawning and started getting really tired.

"Hey Rands…I'm tired. i think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a quick shower befor I go to bed. So if you are sleeping by the time I'm out then goodnight." He said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Night." She said while returning the hug smiling.

Randy had gotten out of the shower a couple minutes later. He walked out and walked by the bed, and noticed Trish wasn't in it. He then switched on one of the lamps and saw her sleeping in the recliner. He went up to her sleeping form, and stroked her face. He did it long enough for her to wake up a little bit. Trish stirred a little bit, and opened her eyes a little bit, looking at him.

"Why did you wake me up?" she asked sleepily.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…well I did, but why aren't you sleeping in the bed?"

"Christian always made me sleep in a chair, or on the floor. I'm used to it." Randy listened in shock. How could Christian treat such a wonderful woman like Trish…like trash? Randy shook all questions out of his head.

"Well baby, I ain't Christian. So you are sleeping in the bed. Come on." He said as took the blanket off of Trish, picked her up, and carried her to the bed.

"Here, just sleep with me tonight. I can't get lonely here too." He said laughing.

"Thank you again Randy. I honestly never thought I'd be treated like this again." She smiled.

"Well get used to it lil girl. I care about you. I always take care of people I care about." he lied. In all reality he would only do it for her, but he didn't want to admit how he really felt about her, he didn't want to scare her off.

"Now get to sleep. You look too tired." He said bringing her closer to him, and stroking her hair, making her fall asleep faster.

Minutes later, she was fast asleep. Randy however was not. He was just watching her sleep. Randy didn't think she knew exactly how beautiful she was. Even with a split lip and bruised cheek. He was interrupted in his thoughts when he felt Trish stir in her sleep, only to get comfy again. He kissed the top of her head, smiled, and whispered…

"Yup…when I win that match and you are mine, I'm going to treat you like the queen you are. No if, ands, or buts about it." He smiled once more as he cuddled her closer, and drifted off into sleep with nothing but winning that match in his mind.

**A/N: Well, end of chapter 8. I honestly wasn't going to continue with the story until got more reviews but a certain reviewer talked me into it. You know who you are. I won't mention you ; ) Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter everyone. I made this chapter extra long, so hopefully those reviews will come flying in. Wishful thinking for me, (crossing fingers to get A LOT of reviews for this chapter.) Til next time.**

**XXx Heather xXx**


	9. Playing Tricks?

**A/N:I own absolutely nothing, all rights are going To Vince McMahon!**

**Main Characters: Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, and other minor WWE characters and divas.**

Chapter 9 

The next morning, Trish started waking up. Her eyes started to open, but because of the light in the room it was kind of hard. She tried to move, but she felt a strong pair of arms around her and realized it was Randy. She smiled watching him sleep. He looked like a cute little boy. He had no idea how cute he was sleeping like that. She laughed at the thought, and shook it out of her head. She felt awake now so she decided to get up and get freshened up. The only thing that was stopping her was Randy's arms so tightly around her. When she tried to get up his arms went even tighter around her. After many attempts she almost gave up, but then she felt his arms loosen around her. So she did it one more time, this time she was almost up but then she felt his arms around her pulling her back to him, she felt him move and his mouth was next to her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered

"Uh…I'm going to freshen up…is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Oh sure fine…leave me. I don't care." he said pouting playfully.

"I'll only be in the next room .God you're stupid." She said laughing while getting up.

"Look whose talking." he said winking.

"Ha, ha, ha, what ever, so how long exactly were you awake for?"

"5 minutes, why?"

"I had a feeling you were up, while I was trying to get out of bed."

"Wow, my bad, you are smart." He laughed sarcastically.

"I know huh?" Randy just laughed at her and stared at her for the longest time before Trish snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I want to. I didn't think you'd mind. I mean it's hard not to stare."

"Well…obviously. I still have some face injuries." She said while pointing to her lip and cheek.

"What are you talking about? You look hot split lip or not."

"Yea." she laughed sarcastically. "Stop lying Orton." All of a sudden his expression changed from looking happy to seriousness.

" No Trish, I'm dead serious. You are a beautiful woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Randy thought about what he said then thought in his mind. 'Any guy? Hell, who am I kiddin? I want her to myself. I don't want any other guy to have her.' He jumped out of his thoughts, when he saw Trish. She started getting tears in her eyes.

"If your mission was to make me cry…mission completed." she said sitting back down on the bed by Randy, whipping tears out of her eyes.

"Aw, come here." He brought her closer to him and hugged her tight. "I didn't say it to make you cry. I said it because it's the truth.

"Well, thank you for telling me what you think is the truth." She laughed slightly.

"Anytime babe, and I don't think it's the truth. I know it's the truth." He said smirking a little bit.

"Well, I think I'm going to go freshen up a little bit. I'll be out in a minute."

Trish did her normal routine. Taking a bath, brushing her hair and teeth, putting make-up on, and since she didn't have any cloths of her own, she just tossed on what she had the previous day. She came out of the bathroom, and looked in the mirror so she could see how she looked. She decided to put her hair up in a ponytail. She walked over to the bed and saw Randy staring at her.

"How long have you been staring this time?"

"A while." He simply stated,

"Oh…Well I'm going to head over to Victorias. She still might have some cloths that I lent her. I'll be back soon." She said. Randy quickly jumped up and suddenly said…

'I'll come with you."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to risk hearing about you running into Christian. No objections…forget it. I'm coming with you and that is final!" He said seriously. Trish looked at him trying not to laugh.

"Yes Daddy." She started cracking up while saluting him." look I'm not worried about CLB. I'll be fine."

"I'm coming with you."

" But Randy…"

"I said I'm coming with you."

"Fine." She said making a cat noise after that.

Randy laughed at her playfulness and put his cloths on. He went to the door and grabbed the key that was by it.

"Ready to go to Vics room?" he asked.

"Yea, lets go."

They went out to the hall and went a couple doors down. They had found her room in no time. Trish went up to the door and knocked. It only took about 4 knocks for her to answer the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Victoria asked.

"Vic, can I borrow some cloths from you? Mine are in Christians room."

"Yea, sure no problem. As a matter of fact, I still have some cloths you let me borrow." Victoria opened the door more so that Randy and Trish could come in. " your cloths are over by that chair there." She said pointing the cloths out.

"thanks" she said as she walked over, got the cloths by the chair, and disappeared in the bathroom. Once Victoria saw that she was in there she faced Randy.

"You know don't you?"

"Know what? That Trish has been getting abused by Christian?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

'Yea… did she tell you?"

"No, I saw it. Well not exactly, but I saw the damage that he had done."

"How?"

" Well I heard screaming, and I headed towards where I heard it, and I saw Trish running towards me. Christian ran up looking rather pissed off. We had a little chat. He agreed to a match with me."

"And?….." Victoria asked wanting to know.

"And…the match is a title match. If he wins, then obviously he gets the title. If I win…I get Trish." Randy saw Victoria's mouth open wide in shock.

"What?" she asked trying not to scream.

"You heard what I said." he told her.

"Randall Keith Orton! Do you have any idea what you've done? Christian is sneaky. He could pull off a win. He is capable of doin it…if you are serious about this…you better win. You might have saved Trish one night of abuse. You better try winning her some more nights without it."

"I plan on it fully Vic. I saved her one night of abuse… Now I am going to save her a lifetime of it. I am not letting that creep touch her again. He'll have to go through me and everyone else on the roster to get to her after they find out what he did." He said sounding aggravated just talking about it.

Victoria was about to say something until she heard the bathroom door open. Trish came out wearing her pair of light blue jeans with the dark blue pockets, and the triangle slits at the bottom, with her light blue and white '100 Stratusfaction Guaranteed' T-Shirt.

'Hey Vic, thanks for giving me my cloths back." she said smiling at her.

"No problem." She said smirking.

"Hey Trish, are you ready to go to the room, get our stuff and head for the next town?" Randy asked.

"Well, I usually head to the next town with Christian…but yea I'll come with you." She said giving him a sweet looking smile. Randy smiled relieved.

" Great, I thought you were gonna say no. I didn't think you'd go back to Christian. That would have been plain stupid. Well, we'll go get our stuff, and check out. Sound good?"

" Yea deffinatly."

"Okay lets go. Bye Vic." He said giving her a hug.

"Bye Orton. Bye Trishy." She said giving her a hug.

"Bye Vic, see you at the next town." she said returning the hug.

Randy walked over to the door and opened it waiting for Trish to come over. When she came, he stood to the side of the door so Trish could go through first. After she walked out into the hall, Randy followed closing Vics door for her. After they left Victoria was praying that Randy won that match.

"Dear god…let Randy win…Please."

Randy and Trish left Victorias room and were walking down the halls when Christian walked in front of them.

"Oh hey you two. Hey Trashy. Here are your things. I don't even know why I bother giving this to you. You'll just end up back with me, and plus you hardly wear a thing."

"HEY! You don't ever talk to her like that again when I'm around….or ever! Understand?"

"Yea, yea, whatever. I don't see why you care anyways. She isn't even yours. I'll win that match then things will get back to normal."

"That is where you are wrong Christian. Randy is going to beat you senseless. Within an inch of your life! He wouldn't let me get hurt." she said finally speaking up.

"You know Trish, I really liked it better when you didn't talk back to me!"

"To bad Chris. You don't control me, you don't own me, and you sure as hell don't fear me anymore." She said satisfied with herself. Meanwhile Randy was just smiling at her willingness to standup for herself.

"Oh and.. .thanks for getting my things for me." She said snatching the suitcase away from him.

"You know what, when I win that match, you are gonna pay for what you just said."

'Yea…okay. Even if you did win, which your chances are slim to none, I wouldn't do whatever you said. And that is because I am not afraid of you anymore!" Christian looked at her then Randy and said…

'God Orton, what did you do to her!"

"I didn't do anything Christian. Maybe she just finally excepted the fact that you are weak, and you are a CLB. I don't have the slightest clue…or I could have told her that myself."

"Whatever…I'm out of here!" he said stomping off in a rage. Once he left Trish and Randy looked at each other.

"You are going to try winning that match for me…aren't you?" she asked thinking that what she said to Christian was all a lie.

"Of course babe. I wouldn't try losing. I'll win that match and you'll be happy for the rest of your life….Christian-free." he smiled.

" Good, then I can move on with my life…finally. I really am glad that you like me well enough to help me out like this.

"Yea…I guess. Oh and when we have our match at RAW, I want you to witness greatness. So you can accompany me to ringside."

"That'd be great. It'll be a trip for the fans too. Mostly because I am the number one bitch on that show, and you are the number one good guy. They'll be shocked"

"Yea especially once they find out what we are wrestling for." He said smirking.

"Well I can not wait for you to win that match."

" And I can't wait to win. So now that you got your stuff, lets hit the next town."

"Yea lets go."

Randy and Trish got into his car and headed for the next town. While they were headed to the town they talked, joked, and Trish even sang. They were having a blast together. They stopped for food a couple of times. And gas. Trish was smiling from ear to ear for once. You could hear the happiness in her singing. Randy knew she was a good singer since she had a song on the Originals CD but he didn't know she was that good.

'Wow, Trish. I'm amazed. I had no idea you sang that good."

"Well, you learn something new everyday. Don't ya?" she said giggling.

"I guess so…Hey we are almost at the hotel. 10 more minutes."

"Really? It hasn't felt like we've been on the road that long. Having to much fun with you." she said sweetly.

" Time flies when you are having fun." he said winking.

"Yea, it is. I love being around you. You are better than that CLB. I mean you are funny, smart, caring, sometimes sensitive, and…and…" she stuttered trying to fin the right words to say.

'And what?" he asked smiling.

"Sexy too." she said slightly embarrassed.

At this point, Randy was in shock. But soon his shocked expression turned into one sexy smirk.

"Ami really?" he asked surprised.

"shut it Orton. You know very well that you have the looks of a…what does King say? 'A Greek god'." she said smiling.

"Damn straight. You know I used to have an 8pack…now I have a 6 pack. I let myself go." he said letting his cockiness show.

"Yea…course you did." she said sarcastically.

'You don't believe me do you?"

"Sure I do.' She said holding back a giggle.

"Uh huh." He said not believing a word.

They arrived at the hotel 10 minutes later. They had RAW in Houston, TX that week. Randy and Trish were excited about it. They both knew Randy was going to win. Randy was going to let Christian win over his dead body. Randy was thinking about that over and over again before Trish snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Rands, are we gonna head in or what?"

"Yea lets go." He said getting out of the car, and going around yet again opening the door for Trish.

"Thanks again." she said smiling. Randy nodded in response smiling at her. After she got out, and got some of her things from the front seat, Randy walked over to the trunk and popped it open. He grabbed his things. Trish went to the back and retrieved her suitcase. She struggled trying to pick it up.

"Ugh…and he said I pack lightly?" she said laughing.

'here let me get that for you." He said laughing along with her.

"No it's okay. You've done enough for me already."

"Well, I'm doing more…I'll do plenty more once RAW comes." He said taking the suitcase she had away from her.

"Yes sir!" she said saluting him.

"Yea, yea, yea. Lets go check in." he said already walking towards the door. Trish ran up to catch up with him, and decided to go further. She was already at the door. When he finally caught up she joked and said…

'Beat ya!" she laughed. Making Randy smirk.

Once they entered the hotel, they both went up to the front desk and asked for there room number. After they got it they went up the elevator. The ride was quiet until Trish spoke up.

"You know Randy…Since I said what I thought about you, I think you should tell me what you think about me." She said with a little laughter in her voice.

"Ha, ha, ha. You think you can make me say that? You can't make me." he said with a smirk challenging her to. Before she could answer to the challenge, the elevator door opened. They got out and searched for the room number. After a few minutes they found it. Trish got the key from Randy, and opened the door. She went to the side and let Randy go in since his hands were full. Randy ran into the room, and dropped the stuff on the floor. Trish soon followed him in with an evil looking smirk on her face. She had a plan to get him to tell her what he thought about her.

"So Randy…I can't get you to say what you feel about me?

"Nope."

"hmmm, we'll see about that." She said evilly. Before Randy could ask her what she met by that, she jumped on top of him and they were on the bed. Trish had both of her legs on either side of Randy, and sat on top of him.

'Now the longer you wait…the longer you'll have to be pinned here."

"Well…not like I'd mind that but okay. You win. Trish Stratus, you are a hot…"he stopped when he saw her face coming closer to his.

"Keep going."

"Sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, fabulous, Greek Goddess." With every word he said, she got closer and closer to his face. Once he got to the word 'Goddess' her lips were not even an inch apart anymore. Randy could feel her breath against his lips waiting anxiously for them to kiss, while Trish on the other hand was wanting him to pay for not saying it sooner. She knew the perfect way to do it too. Trish closed the distance between them, and their lips touched. Before they could actually kiss, she smiled against his lips and whispered…

"Got ya."

**A/N: OOOOOOOO Trish got him good. What is Randy going to do about it? Will he let her get away with it? Will he pay her back? Tune in Next Chapter to find out. Oh and thank you to all of my reviewers. It is your reviews that encourages me to continue this story. Please keep them coming. And people that haven't reviewed please review. I'm not trying to make you, it would just be appreciated! Thanks a lot peoples. I'm out.**

**XXx Heather xXx**


	10. Ready to Rumble with a CLB!

**A/N: I own absolutely nothing! All rights go to Vinnie Mac! **

**Main Characters: Trish and Randy! Other minor characters. **

**__**

_Chapter 10_

After Trish said 'got ya', she got up quickly and ran into the bathroom locking the door of course. Randy however was still in a state of shock that she had managed to trick him like that. As soon as he got the strength to get up, he ran to over Trish was hiding and pounded on the door.

"HEY! Open up the door before I pound it down!"

"Yea do that, you'll be sued by the hotel! What now smart one?"

"Eh, good point…" then Randy saw the door knob and new he could pick the lock if her had a safety pin. "I'll just pick the lock!" he smiled knowing she'd have to get out now.

"DAMN" she said in defeat. "You win…I'll come out. Only if I know you are away from the door." Randy sighed heavily.

'Fine!" he said smirking while making stomping noises with his feet so he could make her think he was on the other side of the room, but in all reality was still by the door waiting for her to come out. Trish took her time with opening the door. She cracked open the door and thought the coast was clear, so she came out all the way. She looked around and saw that Randy wasn't in front of her. Randy silently tip-toed behind her and all of a sudden yelled…

"BOO!"

Trish screamed loud, and Randy covered his ears. She faced him and started shouting…

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU SCARED ME SHITLESS ORTON!" while she was yelling he had a hint of satisfaction on his face. Soon after she was done shouting she pushed him.

"Well, first of all….OW!" he said with the same raised voice. "and second of all, you tricked me, and what just happened just now is only the beginning of how I'll get you back babe." He said smirking.

"Oh get that damn smirk of off your face Randy." She said going past him, but stopped when his hands snaked around her waist, and pushed her against the wall.

"Randy, what the hell do you think you are gonna do?" she asked

"This." He said pulling her in for a kiss. He was thinking about revenge right now, and only revenge. Trish went to deepen the kiss, but Randy pulled away, and smirked. "Well…that was nice but…well…I am not doing that no more until I pay you back fully fore messing with my mind."

"Well that's low."

"Uh-huh. Hey we have to go to the arena, for Raw in a while. We should probably get a move on."

"Yea we should. Lets go." she said grabbing her things, thinking about what Randy's revenge plan is.

Trish and Randy got to the arena, and started looking forward to the match. Trish did not have a match this week, so it was just her accompanying Randy to ringside. She couldn't wait for Randy to win, and hear the fans reactions. Trish was interrupted by her thoughts when her friend Amy (Lita) came up to her.

"Hey Trish what's up?"

"Oh hey aims, nothing new here, how about you?"

"Nothing new…Everything is fine. So do you have a match tonight?"

"Nope, I'm free of a match tonight."

"Then how come you are here?"

"Well, I just like being here and like to see the action live." She said not wanting to Tell Amy what was really going on.

"Oh…okay. Well I am going to go talk to Glenn (Kane) about our lines tonight."

"Okay, see you later"

"Bye." Amy said walking out of the room.

After Amy left, Trish was thinking about the match tonight. She really had hoped Randy would win, and if he didn't, she'd just die of heartache.

**Meanwhile in Randy's locker room: **

Randy was sitting down getting ready for his match, and thinking about his friendship with Trish. He really didn't know what was going on between them. Whatever was going on, he didn't mind at all. He got interrupted from his thoughts when his cell phone rang. Randy searched for his cell, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, Dave. What's up?"

"Oh hey Dave nothing much you?

"Nothin, so what did you need?"

"Oh nothing just calling to talk. So what do you have going on for RAW tonight?"

"I have a match against Christian, you?"

"Nothing, I just have to do the final move on turning face. What do you have a match with Christian for?"

"Well…it's complicated. It is for the world heavyweight title. If Christian wins, he gets the title, and if I win I get Trish."

"WHAT? Why?" Dave asked in complete shock

"As I said, it's complicated. I will tell you if you promise not to say a word to anyone until tonight."

"Scouts Honor."

"Fine…it concerns Trish in a bug way…"

"WHAT! How!" Dave was like a big brother to Trish so obviously he would be concerned.

"Dude just calm down."

"Calm down how do I calm down?"

"Dave just calm down, you don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Whatever just say it."

"Okay well…" he took a deep breath." The other day, I was walking through the arena backstage, and from the distance I could hear a woman screaming. So I got curious and checked it out. As I was getting closer to the noise, I saw Trish running towards my way looking a little frightened. She ran into me and she was shaking a little bit. So I looked down at her, and realized she had a split lip and a little bruise on her cheek. Then I heard Christian running up, looking upset…rather annoyed. So he yelled at me to give his property back. And being protective I usually am around her, I said no. I told him she'd be staying with me. Then he told me it was Trish's decision not mine. So I looked at Trish and she just had the saddest face I've ever seen in my life. So I started putting the pieces together. Trish frightened as hell, Had face damages, Christian looking pissed, and I realized that Trish was getting man handled by CLB." He said taking one big deep breath waiting for Daves reaction.

"WHAT! I'll kill that bastard!"

"DAVE! Calm down man."

"Calm down!"

"Yea man. I got everything under control."

"Oh really! How!"

"I already told you….the match…remember?"

"Oh yea…well beat him to a bloody pulp. Make him wish he never laid a hand on Trish. And when you are done with that, then the rest of the locker room will beat him until he's dead!

"We'll all do it…together. Then Trish can be grateful that she has so many people that care about her…Hey man, I'll let you go now. I have to get ready for the match. Later."

"Yea later man."

After they hung up Randy laid down on the couch. He had thoughts of Trish on his mind. They are best friends, and they kissed a couple of times. Is there friendship going to be ruined? Would it get better? He didn't know. He did know however that he was developing deep feelings for her. It started out with him just helping her, then it turned into something more. The instant they kissed he felt a connection with her… Like every time he touched her he felt electricity run through his body. He really didn't know how he felt. He would think about it later on.

**Match Time!**

Randy was in his locker room stretching out when he heard a knock at the door. He went up to answer it and saw Trish, wearing a black tank top, and her black leather pants.(looks like the outfit she wore on 2/14/05)

"Hey Trish. What's up?"

"Just waiting for the match. I'm really anxious right now." She said laughing nervously. Randy walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands bending down to be eye-level with her.

"Trish, you'll be fine. We are gonna go out there as confident as ever. You'll watch greatness…me of course." He said smirking. " You'll watch me win. That is a promise." He said pulling her in for a hug, smiling.

"Oh god you've made me feel tons better." She said smiling

"That was my intention." Randy was about to say something else when he heard a crewmember knock on the door and said he had 5 minutes until match time. It was time to surprise the fans, and the roster since they knew about the match but didn't know the stipulations.

"Well, it is now or never." Randy said taking Trish's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Lets go, I can't wait any longer." She said, her eyes filled with anticipation.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." He said taking her hand and leading her out in the hallway. They went past many superstars from the roster looking curious, but they just ignored and went straight to the gorilla. They were waiting for Lillian Garcia to call the match. While they were waiting, they spotted Christian and Tomko on the other side of the Gorilla. All of a sudden the ring bell rang.

"The following match is scheduled for One Fall, and is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Tyson Tomko, weighing in at 235 pounds from Toronto Ontario Canada, CHRSITIAN!" Christian came out with his theme song (Just Close Your Eyes) blazing through the arena. He was followed by Tyson. Christian was strutting to the ring looking confident.

King- "Hey J.R, Where are the puppies? Where is Trish? I want to see her!

J.R.- "I don't know King. She is usually with Christian. I don't know what happened to her. I guess We will just have to wait and find out.

As Christian's music died down, Lillian spoke again.

"And his opponent…" As she spoke Randy's music (Burn Into My Light) hit. "Being accompanied to the ring by TRISH STRATUS! Weighing in at 247 pounds, from St. Louis, Missouri, he is the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION…RANDY ORTON! The crowd erupted in cheers as they Saw Randy come out with Trish. The crowd was deffinatly surprised by this. Randy took her hand, lifted it up, and she did a little twirl. She had a confident look on her face, along with Randy. They made there way down the ramp, and they both slapped hands with the fans. Most fans were stunned by this. They had no idea what to do, so the cheered even louder. Everyone In the locker room was surly stunned by this also. They all had shock written on their faces. As Randy and Trish got on the apron, Randy held the ropes open for Trish, she climbed in and she sat on the middle rope so Randy could get through. He climbed inside the ring got on the turnbuckle and did his little pose with his arms spread out and up in the air, as Trish walked by the ropes near the turnbuckle Randy was at and pointed to him (like the NWO did). Randy got done and did the same thing at the opposite turnbuckle as Trish did the same too. After Randy's music died down, the lights went back to normal, Randy got off the turnbuckle, took Trish by the hand and led her to the ring ropes stepping on the lower one, and lifting the middle one up so she could get out. Once she was out, Randy immediately locked eyes with Christian. They had a stare down as Lillian spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have been told by Referee Mike Ceoda that this match id for the World Heavyweight Championship. If Christian wins, he gets the World Heavyweight Championship." the crowd erupted into boos. If Randy wins, not only will he regain the championship, but he will also get the services of Trish Stratus as a manager!" The crowd once again erupted into cheers. The crowd started chanting "Trish and Randy" then they clapped 5 times after it. (like when the fans say 'we want tables!') Lillian then left the ring, and Randy and Christian once again had a stare down. They did that for a while exchanging a few words. Once the bell rang, the fight was on.

Orton takes it to Christian off the bat and then he whips Christian, but Christian kicks him in the chest. Orton knocks him down and he continues to have the upper hand. Christian tries to whip his way out of a headlock, but Orton drops down to his knees. Christian is able to whip him, but he misses several attempts to take him out and Orton is able to take Christian down again. Orton pins Christian, but to no avail.

Christian backs Orton into a corner, and instead of a clean break, Christian punches him. Christian now has control of this match as he chokes Orton in a corner. Christian continues to choke him in the other corners, and then he backs off. This allows Orton to recover and regain some momentum. He takes Christian to the outside and he runs off while Orton and Tomko argue. Trish went around to where Tomko was and slapped the taste out of his mouth,leaving Randy to laugh and get back into the ring. Christian tries to run around the ring and ambush Trish, but Orton runs up to him and clocks him before he can do so.

In the ring, Orton sets up Christian in a corner and hits the 10 punches and follows it up with a clothesline. Orton goes for the cover, but Christian kicks out. Christian is able to regain some control as he dumps Orton to the outside after Orton charges after him. With the ref distracted, Tomko attempts to get up and get a steel chair but Trish ran up and got the chair before he had the chance to do anything.

Christian gets out of the ring and gets Randy back in befor a 10 count, and tries to pin him. Orton kicks out, so Christian puts a headlock on Orton.Orton gets out of it and runs over to the ropes, Tomko tries to interfere by grabbing his foot and making him fall. The ref sees' this and points to Tomko and tells him to 'GET OUT'! Tomko has a look of surprise on his face, and tried arguing, but loses. So he stomps off mad. The camera goes to Trish and she has a smile on her face. Tomko has been has been ejected from ringside. Christian grabs Randy and puts him in another headlock. Orton tries to fight out of the headlock, but Christian clubs his back and whips Orton into the corner. Orton counters out with a sunset flip, but it doesn't help him. Christian quickly regains the offensive as he takes Orton to school. Christian goes for a pin, and you can see a visible lump on the side of his head. Orton is able to kick out and Christian now has him in a headlock. Orton fights out and whips Christian. Christian reverses. Christian dodges an RKO attempt into a reverse neckbreaker. Christian pins Orton, but Orton kicks out. Christian stands on Orton's head and then smacks his head around. Christian picks up Orton, Orton reverses and sends him sternum first into the turnbuckle.

Both men are down and Christian looks to be in shock. Both men are up and the two men begin to exchange blows. Both men are staggering, but Christian ends up running into a dropkick followed by a clothesline. Orton hits a back drop and then he stretches out Christian to club him in the chest about 20 times.

Orton tries to slam Christian, but Christian floats over. Christian tries for a move of his own, but Orton counters out of it. Christian is met with a powerslam and then Orton goes up to the top turnbuckle. He hits a high flying cross body, but Christian kicks out of the pin attempt. Christian sends Orton into the ring post and then goes for a pin, but Orton kicks out and Christian is pissed.

Christian tries to untie a turnbuckle pad, and with the ref distracted, Tomko sneaks into the ring and connects with a big boot. Christian goes for a pin, but Orton miraculously kicks out. Christian picks up Orton, who hits an uppercut, but Christian hits a thumb to the eye. Christian tries for the Unprettier, but Orton counters out of it. The end comes when Orton goes for an RKO, but Christian turns it into the Unprettier, but Orton is too smart for that and leapfrogs out of it. Christian turns around and Orton connects with the RKO. Oton quickly covers him. 1…2…3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL WORLDS HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION RANDY ORTON!" Lillian spoke.

"As soon as Randy got up, Trish ran over to him and jumped up hugging him tightly. Randy picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they celebrated with his music blazing through the arena with the crowd erupting into cheers and they started chanting 'Trish and Randy' again. After Trish and Randy were done celebrating with each other, Randy put her down and they celebrated with the fans in the arena. Randy climbed on the turnbuckle and did his pose. While Trish did her little pose lifting her arm into the air, and pointing to the sky. Then she heard the crown booing and turned around. She saw Christian looking pissed off. Randy got down from the turnbuckle and was about to get his hands on Christian before Trish stopped him. She smiled at Randy and gave him an evil look. She looked back over at Christian, gave him an evil look, and without a warning bitch slapped him as hard as she could. While Christian grabbed his cheek, Randy snuck up and gave him another RKO! After he did that, Trish stomped away at him, and kicked him out of the ring. Tomko came out, and Randy told him to come in here so he could get his ass beat, but he backed away and helped Christian up. Tyson helped him to the back. After they disappeared, Trish looked at Randy, and raised his hand in victory, while pointing to him (like saying he is the man). They then looked at each other, and Randy bent down and kissed her. The crowd once again got excited and erupted into tons of cheers. After they broke the kiss, they both got out of the ring, shook fans hands and went up the ramp. While they were standing at the top, they waved some more, and they after that, they walked backstage….

**A/N;****Well, that was the match and that was Chapter 10. I really hope you enjoyed, and I hope I get tons of reviews for this one. Right now I'd like to thank **

**Livin In The Moment **

**Perfect Impressions **

**Huntergirl **

**TrishOrton **

**Trishrocks **

**Rkofreak-04 **

**RKOxLegendKiller **

**Heavenleigh88 **

**Rav8626 **

**And Tess. I love ya'll lots. **

**Thank you for all the reviews you've given me. You encourage me everyday. God belss you all. **

**XXx Heather xXx**


	11. Alcohol Shower?

**A/N:WOW! Thank you guys for all the reviews. You really do encourage me. I hope to see the reviews coming especially if you guys like the story that much. Oh and this is a cheap plug even though you all know about it. Make sure to read my friend RKOxLegendKillers story 'Burn into My Light'. She had no idea I would plug this so SURPRISE!lol Well here is chappy 11 and I hope you enjoy. If you don't review…I'm huntin you all down! lol J/k ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 11**_

Randy and Trish went backstage hand and hand with the biggest smiles on their faces. They were going to go back to his locker room before they were interrupted by most of the roster walking up to them and clapping. Both Randy and Trish were confused at this.

"What's going on?" Trish asked finally speaking up.

"Well, we must congratulate the happy couple." Shelton Benjamin spoke.

"WHAT?" Randy and Trish both asked shocked.

"Come on guys. Did you not remember what happened out there? The raising hands in victory, holding the ropes for each other, the kiss… If you aren't a couple what is going on?" Triple H asked.

"It was just a friendly gesture Paul." Randy said. Trish had a look of disappointment.

"Friendly gesture? Is that what you guys call a friendly gesture these days?"

"Well…yea…I guess. Look We have to go clean up, all the questions have to wait ti'll later." Randy said taking Trish's hand and leading her to the locker room. Leaving the rest of the roster that was in front of them questioned as to why Randy helped Trish if he didn't like her in that way…or did he"?

_**In the locker room:**_

Randy opened the door and lead Trish in. When they got in Randy locked the door and had a smile on his face.

"Well, Trish. You are now Christian free, how do you feel?" he asked pretending his hand was a microphone and acting like a reporter.

"Well, I must say that it feels great. I can now re- start my life, without a CLB. I can make a fresh start, but I got to say, this wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for a man by the name of Randy Orton. He put on one hell of a fight." She said smirking.

"Well, that and the fact that he was also a sexy beast. So how do you feel about now having to manage Randy?"

"Well, I am looking forward to the experience of working with him, but I must say…if he looks at me, touches me, or talks to me the wrong way…oh boy will there be hell to pay." She said laughing.

"Right…"he said acting normal again. "Now you can start managing me with getting me a beer. That's a good girl." He said patting her on the head like she was a dog. Trish started laughing.

"Oh yea, funny Randy…really freaking funny." She said walking over to the mini fridge and getting a beer, but before she has the power to give it to him, she shakes it up. "Oh here, let me open it for you." She said smirking.

"oh than-…" Randy stopped talking when he felt the beer spray all over him. He looked at Trish with a sexy smirk. "You're going to have to clean that up now."

"Hmmm, we'll both clean up later, right now the fun begins." Trish ran over by the couch and pulled out a huge water gun, and started to spray him. Randy looked at her shocked.

"Now you're asking for it." He smiled before running over to the mini fridge. "Can, can, can, can, can, AHA! Bottle. My good champagne to be exact. Oh well." He said fizzing the bottle, and stalking towards Trish.

"You do it, I swear to god Orton!" she said threatening him. Randy decided to see how far she'd go with the threats and tested her. So to do that, he opened the bottle, and he drenched her with it, leaving her soaking wet.

"Do what Trish?" he asked smirking, holding back a laugh. Trish licked her lips, getting the champagne off of her mouth.

"Oh, nothing…absolutely nothing." She said laughing as she flipped the switch on the water gun to high, and sprayed him with it, making him even more wet. All Randy did was laugh and walk towards her, fizzing a can behind his back.

"I am soaked." He said laughing.

"Don't you dare take another step towards me Randy! OR ELSE!" she said threatening him once again. Randy took another step towards her and smirked that little smirk we all know and love. This time just a couple feet away from her.

"Or else what?"

"I don't know, just stay away from me when you are fizzing something behind your back!" she said.

"Oh…okay then, you can have it." He said smiling opening the can, and then throwing it at Trish. He laughed as the look of shock came across her face while it was still spraying her.

"OH MY GA!" she said giving him the evil eye, then without warning she tackled him on the floor. She was on top play slapping him in the face and chest. Randy got out of that predicament by grabbing her wrists, it took a while but he grabbed them, and made her stop, then he reversed the position to where now he was on top of her. He still had a hold of her wrists, but he rose them above her head.

"You know Randy I still have legs that are still willing to kick. So I suggest you let me go." She said smiling thinking he would back down.

"Oh now Miss. Stratus I don't think you'll do that. You are just bluffing. I can see it in your eyes." He said smirking down at her.

"Oh what, so now you are an expert at me?"

"No, but I can just tell these sort of things."

"Yea, that's nice to know. So can you let me up now? I am kind of not comfortable anymore. And plus I need to get cleaned off since we had a little…alcohol shower." She said raised her eyebrows and laughed. Randy laughed to and let go of her wrists.

"Yea sure." He said getting up, and then grabbing Trish's hands so she can get up.

"Thanks, you mind if I clean up here?"

"No, be my guest. Your cloths are over there." He said pointing them out on the couch.

"Oh yea, I came here with you didn't I? Well, I guess if we're going to spend more time together…you'll see the fake blondeness in me sometime." She said causing Randy to laugh.

"Well, yea, but it's okay. As long as you are not like that all the time…" he said laughing getting a smack in the arm from Trish.

"Shut up Orton!" she said walking off into the bathroom.

_**After their shower:**_

After Trish got out of the shower, got dressed and blow dried her hair, she got out, and then Randy did his routine. Taking a shower, and getting dressed in his comfy cloths. When he got out he saw Trish brushing out her long blonde hair in the mirror, parting it like it always is on TV. He smiled to himself thinking about how beautiful she is, even if she is just looking laid back and relaxed. He loved the fact that she didn't need make up to look beautiful, it just came naturally to her. He came out of his thoughts when he heard Trish's voice.

"Hey Randy, are you okay?"

"Yea why?"

"Well, you looked spaced out. You sure everything is fine?" she asked slightly concerned.

"Yea, I am…hey so do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"Yea sure, I just need to get a bag for my wet cloths…"she said emphasizing the word 'wet', "and get my shoes on." She said with a smirk.

"Hey you started it, and yea get your shoes on."

"God you are slow, they are already on, there slip ons. What now slow one?" randy laughed and put on his coat.

"Yea what now? Lets go." He said putting his arm around Trish and leading her out into the parking lot. He opened the car door for Trish once they got to the car. He had her put her luggage down before she went in. When she was in securely, he shut the door, picked up her luggage, popped the trunk, put his and her stuff in there, got into his side of the car, started the engine, and drove off.

_**At the Hotel:**_

Trish and Randy arrived at the hotel 5 minutes later. Randy got out and went to the trunk. He opened it, and got their stuff. Trish came out, went over to Randy and got her stuff from him.

"Here, I'll get my stuff, so you only have yours to deal with." She said.

"Well, if you insist."

"Oh I insist Mr. Orton." she laughed.

"Fine." He said closing the trunk.

They walked to the hotel doors, went inside, took the elevator up, and got into their room. Once they were in the room, the settled on the bed, flipped on the television and started watching 'Blue Collar Comedy Tour Strikes Again". they were laughing and having a good time, but then Randy broke the silence of them watching and turned to Trish.

"Hey Trish?"

"Huh?" she asked turning to face him.

"Have you thought yet about how you are going to tell everyone about what Christian did to you?"

"No… that hasn't really crossed my mind. Why?"

"Well, I was just curious."

"Oh yea, after we got backstage after the match, and everyone was hounding us, IO didn't know what to say. So you saved my ass for a while so I wouldn't have to answer questions." She said smiling.

"Yea, I did."

"Yea and can you believe everyone thought we were a couple? That is insane."

"Yea, if you say so. So you don't think we'd make a good couple?"

"Well, I think we could but I doubt everyone would totally like it."

"Well, what if I told you something that could possibly change your mind… something that I really meant and was dead serious about.?"

"What could you possibly say that you mean, about me changing my mind?" At this moment Randy thought it was now or never. If he lost her completely because of it, then so be it.

"Well…Trish…you see… this is kind of hard for me to say."

"Then don't say it…or just find the right words."

"Okay…Trish…I am falling in love with you."

**A/N: sorry to leave you hanging, with a cliff hanger but it is just to funny. Will Trish accept the fact that Randy is falling for her? Tune in to find out!I hope you guys read and review…really…I meant what I said about hunting you down…not really but oh well. Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R & R. I hope you enjoyed this little story so far.LATERZ!**

**XXx Heather xXx**


	12. Their First Time!

_**Chapter 12:**_

"You what?" Trish asked surprised.

"I'm in love with you." He said hoping he wouldn't lose her because of his confession. Trish was still in utter shock so she decided to ask again to see if she was imagining things.

"You're in love?" Randy nodded. "With me?"

"Yes Trish, with you. How do I have to say this? I want you to be my girlfriend, I want you to be in my future, I want to be the man Christian could never be. I want to treat you like a princess, I want you in my bed, I want to make love to you, I even want you to have my children as far off as it seems." Randy took a breath. "Look Trish, I am sorry if you are afraid to say anything to me now. I am sure you have trust problems, and everything. Look, I just basically needed you to know how I am feeling. I had to say it. I couldn't waist another, day, week, minute, or hour. I just needed to tell you. If I lose our friendship, or what we could have had, I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you, but if my confession ruined that…" Randy was cut off when Trish's lips crushed his. He deffinatly wasn't expecting this. It was better than expected. He kissed her back with all the love and passion he had in him. Trish then pulled back to catch her breath.

"Randy…you have no idea how happy I am that you just said that. I have been feeling the exact same way. I am in love with you, and have been for a while. Even when I was avoiding you, because of Christian. That is why I chose to stand up to Christian the last few days. I didn't care what happened to me. I knew you were going to win that match. I was just thinking and thinking in my head that I'd do whatever it takes to be near you. No matter what the costs were. I can't stop thinking about you. You are in my dreams repeatedly every single night. I can't get you out of my mind. The love that I have for you is really deep. It won't go away." Trish was on the verge of tears at that point, and Randy's heart dropped at her confession. All this time she felt the same way, but tried to deny it because of Christian. Randy looked deep into her eyes, and saw tears creeping down her cheek. He brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. After that he put his hand through her hair, and brought himself and her closer together. He softly kissed her again. Trish had enough of the few kisses.

"Randy….make love to me." She said below a whisper. "I need to be yours." Randy smiled slightly. He knew he'd been wanting this for a long time.

"You don't have to tell me twice." As soon as he said that they were kissing pretty roughly. Trish leaned back on the bed until she was fully laying down, with Randy on top of her. Randy slowly started kissing her, and after a few moments, deepened the kiss. They were playing tonsil hockey for a good fifteen minutes until Randy broke the kiss, smiled, he took his cloths off, then went lower down her body.. He started placing soft kisses all over her neck area, occasionally nipping at her neck then kissing where he nipped. After he was done with that, he went down to her chest, and started sucking on her nipple over the thick material of her bra. He could hear Trish moaning and groaning, and he smiled. He repeated the same thing to her other nipple. He was finally fed up with the bra, and he reached behind her back. It took him only seconds to get it off. After her bra was unhooked, he took it, and threw it on the floor. He then dipped his head down low, and licked her nipples up and down until they were rock hard, then he started rubbing them. Randy was enjoying this too much. After he was done with that part of her, he went down to where her moist center was. He put a hand over her center and could feel the hotness and wetness of it. He smirked evilly, as he slowly put his fingers around her panties, and slowly pulled them down until they were around her ankles. He then ripped the thin material from around her ankles and tossed it to the floor. He then made his way back up to her center, and could feel himself growing harder by the moment. He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard Trish mumbling under her breath 'he is sooo buying me new ones.' Randy went all the way up and faced her, and simply said

"Yea, yea, of course I am." After that he quickly made his way back to her center. He had had enough of the patience. He was going to make Trish his. No matter how many times she has done it in the past, this was their first time, she was going to be his.

"Trish…baby…I know you've done this in the past, but every man you've been with probably doesn't measure up to me, so I am warning you….this will hurt a little bit." Trish nodded her head in understanding. When he saw her nod, he then positioned himself between her legs. Before he entered her, he kissed the inside of her right thigh, and laughed evilly when he heard her moan his name. He decided to not make her wait any longer. Without further hesitation, he dove into her, and heard her scream in ecstasy. He groaned at the sound of her screaming. He moved his face up to hers and looked into her eyes, he kissed her now glistening skin, then he kissed her lips, with double amount of passion. He broke the kiss, and focused down to her center again. He started slowly moving in and out of her, then after a couple minutes started to increase the pace. They were both groaning and moaning, and screaming out each other's names. After a couple minutes, Randy finally grew exhausted, and he pulled himself out of her. He then started trailing kisses all over her stomach, then the path between her breasts, to her neck, jaw line, and chin, until he got to her mouth again. He licked the outline of her lips. He then kissed her once more, making it last, as long as they could for the night. When they finally broke apart, he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you." He said with passion in his voice.

"I love you too." She smiled. That brought a smile to Randy's face as well. He then kissed the top of her forehead, and went to the side of her. He got under the covers, and then covered Trish up. After they both were under the covers, he snuggled her closer to him. Then Trish finally said something after a while of silence.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what, baby?" Randy asked.

"For being my hero." They both smiled and cuddled, until drifting off into a deep sleep.

_**A/N: well that was chapter 12. I hoped you enjoyed. I decided that I should post this. I've made you wait long enough. lol If I didn't update soon a certain person…won't mention names…coughRKOxLegendKillercough:) Anyhoo. That was chapter 12. I am not good a smut. I tried my best. If you didn't like it, sorry! Luv ya lots oh and please review. I will not update again unless, i get 5 or more. lol. Pickey I know, but an author has gotta do what an author has gotta do!**_

_**XXx Heather xXx**_


End file.
